Voledmort's Revenge
by Emma Malfoy
Summary: AH!! Not another fifth year fic! This is another one, but is a bit unusual. I'd tell you more, but I don't wanna give away the stroy! Rated form mild language, and sucicidal thoughts
1. What the Hell Are You Doing?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be doing this?  
  
A/n: Alright, this is an extended version of my first written fan-fiction. If you wish to read the original, please e-mail me, emma_malfoy@yahoo.com, and I would be pleased to send you a copy of it. Thank you, and happy reading!  
  
Rating: PG-13, mild cursing, and a few suicidal thoughts.  
  
Chapter 1: What the Hell are you doing?  
  
Harry sat on his bed, staring at Hedwig's empty cage, wishing that she would soon return with Sirius' reply. Ever since the whole Voldemort's return fiasco, he could only converse with Sirius and Hogwarts. He knew that the remnant of the summer would be horrible.  
  
He glanced at the clock, 11:55, five minutes until his fifteenth birthday. He dreaded that moment. He knew exactly what turning fifteen meant. It meant, a whole year of Voldemort's attacks, a whole year, of watching his friends, being attacked or murdered by Voldemort.  
  
Harry heard a small beep and looked at the clock once more. 12:00, on July 31, 1995, he was officially fifteen years old.  
  
He missed the magical world. He wondered about what his three best friends were doing at that very moment. He missed Ron and Hermione, but most of all, he missed Ginny. Harry got so caught up with his memories; he didn't notice three owls floating around outside the window.  
  
He carefully opened the window, and let the owls fly in. One of them, he recognized almost instantly. It was Ron's owl Pig. He quickly got the tiny owl under control and tore off the note.  
  
Hiya Harry! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope the muggles are treating you alright. We all miss you a lot! Look, we're sorry you can't come stay with us for the rest of the summer, but Dumbledore won't allow us. If you are reading this, I'm surprised, seeing as your aunt and uncle's house is protected, I'm surprised that there are no alarms going off!  
  
The hand writing changed.  
  
We miss you a lot, and are counting down the days to September first, hopefully we can get together at Diagon Alley. Your friends, Ron and Ginny  
  
He missed them so much. He missed the twins, too. And all the hugs that Mrs. Weasley would give him, they made him feel like a normal human being.  
  
He looked at the second owl, it had clearly come from Hogwarts. When he took a closer look at it, his guess was confirmed. He opened the letter.  
  
Mr. Potter, We wish to inform you that your fifth year at Hogwarts begins on September 1, and the Hogwarts express leaves promptly at 11 o'clock from Platform 9 ¾. Enclosed is a list of books and materials that you will be needing. You are in our thoughts, Professor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress Head of Gryffindor House  
  
Hogwarts, how he missed the large castle, with all its secret passageways. He missed everyone there, the teachers, the ghosts, and most of all, his friends.  
  
Next, he turned to the last owl. It was pitch black, with small beady red eyes. He didn't know who it was from, and he knew that he shouldn't open it, but he had a strange attraction to it. He slowly opened the letter and read it. It was in cut outs from the Daily Prophet.  
  
Always Watch your back, for I will always be following you!  
  
"Voldemort." whispered Harry. He knew right away that this not was from Voldemort, either him or Wormtail.  
  
"It's now or never," whispered Harry to himself, "Better be now."  
  
He ran over to his trunk and pulled out his wand and a piece of parchment. He wrote a small note and folded it in half. Then on the front, he wrote the words, "To Whom It May Concern:"  
  
"It is for the good of everyone." He reminded himself. He pointed his wand at his chest. Harry took a deep breath in. "DO IT!" he urged himself. "Do It For Them!" He slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" shouted a voice in the doorway.  
  
"Ginny! Don't you dare try to stop me!"  
  
"HARRY! What good would you dying do the wizarding world?"  
  
"He won't come after you, or Ron, or Hermione. He won't be able to proclaim victory over me!"  
  
"But, if you die, Harry, then no one would be able to defeat You-Know-Who."  
  
"It's too late Gin! The sooner I'm gone, the less people will loose their lives because of me!"  
  
"NO! Harry, if you die, the You-Know-Who will win!"  
  
Harry pretended as though he didn't hear her. "Ginny, I'll miss you the most."  
  
Ginny lunged for his wand, and at the same moment, Harry whispered two little words. "Avada Kedrava."  
  
"HARRY!" shouted Ginny. Harry fell to the ground with an unnatural thud.  
  
A/n: I believe that this is the end of chapter 1. Is Harry really dead? I don't know. I am still debating on what I should do with chapter 2. Any ways, just remember this quote while you are reading this story! "Not everything is as it seems!"  
  
The more reviews I get, the sooner I update this story! And remember, if you wish to read the original, just email me, and I will be glad to send it to you! (  
  
~Kim Possible~ 


	2. SORRY!

Sorry, but I am letting my friend, who's FF.net name is Gotta Luv Pippin finish writing this story. I am having computer probs and updating on her computer, and she has basically the same ideas that I had, so she can have it! With school and karate and basketball and other stuff that this has become too much. I really apologize and hope that she can do as good as me on this story.  
  
PS. I had chapter 2 already written!!! 


End file.
